


So Good to Me

by slightestwind



Series: Puppy Blaine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Hybrids, Innocence, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Blaine, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine is infatuated with Kurt and Kurt is curious to try more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good to Me

Kurt moans softly, eyes still too heavy to open just yet, but there’s a hot, steady pressure between his legs that he’s vaguely aware he’s rocking his hips up into, pleasure thrumming under his skin.

“Mmm… g'boy,” Kurt breathes out, voice scratchy with sleep, and he reaches down and feels familiar curls, recognition coming to him slowly. He finally opens his eyes, even though he’d rather pretend he’s still asleep and just enjoy the building heat until he comes.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks when it hits him, and he tries to sit up. “Blaine, what–”

“Still wet,” is all Blaine says, holding Kurt’s thighs open and giving long licks over his pussy, from his dripping entrance up to his clit. Kurt shudders, falling back to his elbows and feeling heat flood his face at the realization.

“How long?” Kurt asks, because he was  _still asleep when Blaine started, oh god_. The thought makes him shudder again, suddenly too aware of how close he is to coming. He knows he was sensitive and swollen when he went to bed, but now Blaine’s tongue feels soothing, too good for Kurt to stop tilting his hips up with Blaine’s mouth even if he wanted to.

Blaine just growls a little in answer, pressing his mouth closer and licking up  _into_  Kurt, making Kurt’s stomach twist in pleasure.

Kurt tilts his head back, panting, and Blaine seems to notice the change, because he drags his tongue back up to Kurt’s clit, licking over and around. His tongue is still rough and sloppy, eager to taste and please, but that just makes it  _better_ , and Kurt reaches down to pet through Blaine’s hair when he feels himself start to come.

His orgasm is a slow, satisfying rush of heat that spreads through his whole body, leaving him shaky and gasping, toes curling into the bed and fingers curling gently into Blaine’s hair. He rides it out until he starts to laugh softly from the oversensitivity when Blaine keeps licking Kurt’s wetness up, lapping at his entrance before pulling back.

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles, nuzzling apologetically at Kurt’s hand, and Kurt immediately lifts it and strokes behind Blaine’s ears just how he likes.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Were you doing that for a while before I woke up?”

Blaine shrugs, crawling up the bed to snuggle into Kurt’s side and lick warmly at his neck. Kurt’s eyes flutter shut and he pets down over Blaine’s back, squeezing his legs closed even though that just makes the faint arousal throb harder. He feels like he could go again and again, even though he’s still shivering from his last orgasm.

“Not that long. You were making noises in your sleep and you still smelled so good.”

“Uh huh?” Kurt asks, opening his eyes just in time to see Blaine’s warm eyes gazing back at him.

“Pretty noises,” Blaine says shyly, and Kurt slides his hand up to pet over the back of Blaine’s neck, listening to his shameless groan because he loves getting petted there almost as much as he loves belly rubs.

“Blaine, I–” Kurt pauses, biting at his lip because he knows he has to phrase this carefully. “I don’t mind that you woke me up like that, but when you- you lick at me, that has to stay between us, okay? It’s a private thing.”

“Private?” Blaine knows what private means, but he still blinks up at Kurt, trying to fully understand.

“You can’t tell anyone else about the licking,” Kurt says quickly, feeling his face flush a little in shame just from saying it. “It’s- it’s our little secret, Blaine. Just something for us.”

“Okay,” Blaine says happily, tipping his head onto Kurt’s shoulder and wiggling closer in a way that’s not-so-subtly asking for more neck rubs. His tail is wagging slightly, and Kurt realizes he’s probably excited to have a secret to share with Kurt.

Kurt smiles and goes back to petting Blaine until Blaine starts to doze off, and then he gets up to shower. He wouldn’t  _mind_  staying with Blaine longer, but he can feel that the insides of his thighs are sticky and wet, and he’s never going to stop blushing if he doesn’t wash up.

  
-

  
Thankfully, Blaine doesn’t act any different the rest of the day. He helps Kurt with breakfast and spends most of the day doing yard work with Carole, and when he follows Kurt up to his room before dinner, no one thinks twice about it.

“Oh! Hi Blaine, I didn’t see you,” Kurt says, reaching out to smooth Blaine’s curly hair back, and Blaine smiles widely, leaning into the touch while Kurt shuts the door to his room.

“Is it okay if I spend time with you?” Blaine asks shyly, eyes bright with hope, and Kurt’s chest twists. He can’t say no to Blaine, and he genuinely doesn’t want to, but when Blaine’s eyes glance over to the bed, Kurt feels his stomach twist hotly with the memory of that morning.

“Of course you can stay, Blaine, but c'mere,” Kurt says, smiling at his pet when Blaine rushes forward and lets Kurt inspect his hands. “Did you wash up when you were done gardening?”

“Only with the hose,” Blaine says with a shrug.

“How about you take a bath first and then we can hang out, okay?”

Blaine groans, his face falling. “I don’t want a bath.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, well aware of that since he has this argument with Blaine at least three times a week. “I know, sweetie, but I’m not letting you onto my bed until you’re clean. Want me to help?”

Blaine bites his lip and then nods, heading for Kurt’s bathroom.

Kurt knows Blaine is capable of showering and bathing on his own, but he doesn’t like just standing there under the warm water, and has a tendency to skip certain parts of the showering process - like using soap - just so he’ll be done quicker. Kurt and Blaine used to take baths together and no one in the house thinks twice about Kurt helping Blaine wash up, but then again, no one in the house sees Blaine as more than a pet. After last night and this morning, though, Kurt isn’t so sure if he thinks the same anymore.

Blaine’s already naked when Kurt gets to the bathroom with the shampoo and conditioner that’s just for Blaine’s curly hair, but that isn’t unusual either. Blaine’s completely shameless, which he’s proven over and over again in the summer when they have a hard time convincing him to keep clothes on.

Kurt reaches over to turn the water on, waiting until it’s warm but not too hot and letting the tub fill while he pulls his shirt off, grabbing a towel for Blaine and setting it near the tub.

“Are you coming in with me?” Blaine asks, trying to hide his excitement even though Kurt can see his tail wagging jerkily behind him, but Kurt shakes his head.

“I just don’t want to get my shirt wet. You can go ahead and get in now,” Kurt says, trying to avoid looking below Blaine’s waist when he crawls into the tub, sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Kurt waits until the water is high enough and then turns the faucets off, kneeling next to the tub while Blaine watches him, pouting slightly.

“It’s just water, Blaine,” Kurt says with a fond smile, and Blaine sighs and rests his head on his knees, still watching Kurt while he soaps up a loofah.

Blaine’s back is stretched out in front of him so Kurt starts there, rubbing the loofah slowly over the back of Blaine’s shoulders and biting his lip when Blaine’s eyes slide shut.

“No falling asleep on me,” Kurt says softly, and Blaine slowly opens his eyes, blinking his long eyelashes at Kurt in a way that makes Kurt’s stomach twist. He knows this feeling, and as much as he tries to ignore it, his body is reacting like he has a  _crush_  on Blaine.

“I’m not sleepy,” Blaine insists. Kurt drags the loofah down Blaine’s back, and his voice is lower when he asks, “Do you want me to stand?”

“Not yet. But can you lean back for me?” Kurt says, and Blaine nods, letting go of his legs and leaning back in the water so Kurt can scrub at his chest.

Blaine’s skin is tan from playing outside, and he’s got hair on his chest and low on his belly where Kurt doesn’t, but mostly all Kurt can think is that, well– Blaine’s  _gorgeous._  His shoulders are so broad compared to his lean torso, his body all muscled and compact from all the physical activity he does, and Kurt tries to remember,  _Pet, he’s my pet_ , as he drags the loofah over Blaine’s strong arms, lifting his hands to make sure and clean off all the dirt.

“That feels nice,” Blaine says with a grin, tilting his head back and closing his eyes again until his eyelashes fan out over his cheeks, and Kurt slowly runs the loofah lower down his chest, under his nipples, until he forces himself to face the fact that he can’t wash the rest of Blaine while it’s hidden underwater.

“Okay, time to stand up,” Kurt says a little too breathlessly, and he smiles as Blaine braces his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and stands, water dripping down his skin in little rivulets. Once Kurt’s sure Blaine won’t slip he stands up too, because being at face level with Blaine’s half-hard cock is not something he’s ready for right now.

“Brrr,” Blaine says playfully, and Kurt laughs, quickly rubbing the loofah down Blaine’s stomach and around to his back, gently cleaning over the length of his tail and covering as much of his upper body as he can before he skims it down over Blaine’s ass.

Blaine shivers, spreading his legs farther apart and watching Kurt as he drags the loofah down the outside of Blaine’s legs and up the inside of them, finally biting his lip when he realizes he can’t ignore Blaine’s cock anymore.

“Good boy,” Kurt whispers, rubbing carefully at Blaine’s balls and over the length of his cock before sliding the loofah to his ass, making sure to soap up in between. Blaine makes a face, and Kurt laughs, telling Blaine he can go ahead and sit down to rinse off.

Blaine splashes a little as he rinses the soap off, leaning back far enough in the tub so he can lift his feet up for Kurt to clean (Kurt rolls his eyes at how dirty they are but he can’t help but smile at the way Blaine laughs because his feet are ticklish).

“Time to wash your hair, Blaine, sit back up,” Kurt says, and Blaine’s already pouting, squirming in the water. Kurt sighs, already knowing the answer when he asks, “Want me to drain the tub for you?”

Blaine nods, and Kurt laughs at the way his tail swishes under the water. Kurt unplugs the drain and gets the showerhead ready, testing the temperature of the water before having Blaine lean back and running it gently over his hair.

Blaine dutifully keeps his eyes closed and his head tilted back as Kurt works the shampoo into his short curls, careful to keep it out of Blaine’s ears. Blaine makes his happy growling noise as Kurt’s fingers massage through his hair, and Kurt smiles to himself, even as his face heats up from Blaine’s noises.

“Okay, now lean back,” Kurt says softly, making sure not to get any water in Blaine’s eyes or ears as he rinses, and Blaine stays still, even though Kurt knows he doesn’t like this part. When he sits back up, though, he eyes the conditioner hopefully, and Kurt laughs, squeezing out Blaine’s hair and working the conditioner in the same way he worked in the shampoo.

“Feels so good when you do that, Kurt,” Blaine rumbles, and Kurt leans over Blaine some more to get more comfortable, his stomach clenching hotly when Blaine tilts his head closer to Kurt’s hands and moans.

“Almost done, okay? You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Kurt coos, slowly rinsing the conditioner out of Blaine’s hair. 

When he’s all finished, Blaine stands up, shivering, and Kurt uses the showerhead to rinse Blaine off one more time before turning the water off.

“No shaking,” Kurt warns before he reaches for the towel, and Blaine rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t gonna.”

“Mmhm, sure,” Kurt says with a grin, draping the towel over Blaine’s shoulders and rubbing. Blaine grins back, and Kurt continues to help Blaine dry off even though he can do it himself. “There we go,” Kurt says, and he uses a smaller towel to rub quickly through Blaine’s shaggy hair before walking back into his room, going straight to his closet.

“What do you want to wear?”

“Nothing,” Blaine says immediately, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Nothing isn’t an option, Blaine.” Kurt looks through the bin of Blaine’s clothes he keeps in his closet until he finds a white tank top and a pair of shorts. He grabs some underwear too and walks back out into his room to find Blaine sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, the towel nowhere to be found.

“You’re still wet,” Kurt says, trying to sound stern but mostly failing when his voice comes out too rough. He can’t really tell if Blaine is wet, because all he can see is tan skin and wiry muscles, arms and legs and stomach, and worst of all, Blaine’s ( _still_ ) half-hard cock resting on his thigh.

“I dried off the rest of the way when you left. Do I have to wear clothes?” Blaine asks with a pout, ears drooping sadly, and Kurt clears his throat and busies himself with Blaine’s clothes so he doesn’t have to look at those puppy eyes.

“You have to if you want to eat dinner later,” Kurt says, holding out Blaine’s underwear, but Blaine just sits up and frowns, muscles flexing under his skin when he moves in a way that makes Kurt flush. “Blaine.”

“C'mere,” Blaine says, voice soft and eyes wide, but Kurt can tell from the way his tail is jerking behind him that Blaine is planning something. Kurt still steps closer, though, and yelps when Blaine immediately yanks him down onto the bed.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt laughs, rolling off of him and trying to forget the way warm, damp bare skin felt against his chest, but Blaine just wraps his arms around Kurt’s chest, squirming and rolling them until he has Kurt pinned to the bed. “Blaine, c'mon, you need to–”

“Kurt,” Blaine growls, and there’s something different in his voice, something less playful and more desperate, a little confused. Kurt freezes where he is, and he watches Blaine bury his face against Kurt’s neck, panting hotly while his hips moving in rough, jerky little thrusts.

“Hey, what is it–” Kurt starts to ask in a soft voice, but then he feels something hot and heavy sliding over his belly, and Kurt’s stomach twists up tightly, his throat going dry.

Blaine’s  _hard._  Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever seen Blaine actually hard, much less felt it, but now Kurt’s stuck underneath Blaine’s heavy body and Blaine’s hips are grinding down faster, rubbing himself frantically over Kurt’s skin.

It takes Blaine opening his mouth to lick hard at the side of Kurt’s neck for Kurt to move, grabbing at Blaine’s ( _naked_ ) hips and stilling him. He’s surprised how low his voice comes out when he says, “Blaine, sweetie, hold on.”

Blaine whines, lifting his head to nuzzle under Kurt’s chin, his eyes wide and dark and eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “Kurt?”

“Shh, it’s okay, boy, come up here,” Kurt says, trying to tug Blaine up his body, and Blaine whimpers and buries his face back into Kurt’s neck, hips trying to thrust down again to keep his cock sliding wetly over Kurt’s stomach. 

God, he’s  _big_  too, Kurt can tell, and even as the guilt makes him flush, Kurt can feel himself getting wet, an ache building between his legs. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he reaches up to rub at the back of Blaine’s neck, hard enough that Blaine eventually stops thrusting and settles down.

“There we go, that’s my good boy,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s hair, listening to the sound of Blaine’s breathing as he calms down and trying to focus on that instead of the heat between his own legs.

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles after a while, and Kurt strokes over Blaine’s hair, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Blaine. That was just– it’s something that happens sometimes, okay? Do you feel okay now?”

Blaine shrugs, rolling off of Kurt and wiggling his back over the sheets in a familiar way that makes Kurt roll his eyes. “Is it wrong that I liked the way it felt before?”

Kurt bites his lip, trying to stop his mind from replaying Blaine grinding on him over and over again, because it’s just making more heat flood his stomach, and the last thing Kurt needs is to be thinking about getting off.

“No, baby, it’s not wrong. It happens to everyone. It’s just… something that you have to try to hold back, you know?”

Blaine blinks, staring sweetly up at Kurt and finally saying, “Okay. I think I get it. I guess I really have to get dressed now, huh.”

Kurt laughs, helping Blaine up and grabbing the forgotten pile of clothes. “Yeah, I don’t think dad and Carole will appreciate you waltzing downstairs naked. Come on.”

Kurt helps Blaine into his clothes, brushing through his hair and tail and grabbing a shirt for himself before they head down for dinner. Carole recruits Blaine to help with the dishes after dinner, so Kurt uses the alone time to sneak upstairs and do some research.

Kurt can’t stop blushing at some of the things he looks up, but after reading a few stories about other people who have had relationships with their hybrids, Kurt’s glad he does the research. He knows Blaine’s… _anatomy_  looks just like any other boy’s, but apparently there are a few big (Kurt is  _never_  going to stop blushing) differences when it comes to sex with hybrids. Differences that make Kurt squeeze his thighs together tightly, his pulse speeding up a little.

Kurt lets out a slow breath, trying not to break out into hysterical giggles. He can’t believe he’s thinking about having  _sex_  with  _Blaine_. He’s known Blaine since they were both kids, and even when Kurt realized he was gay, he never thought about Blaine in that way before, as a…  _boy_  more than a pet.

But then again, just the memory of Blaine’s hot tongue and Blaine’s thick cock makes Kurt ache in a way he’s becoming completely addicted to. And if Blaine’s hard-on earlier was any indication, he wants Kurt just as much, or at least would be up for fooling around if Kurt was there to guide him.

After clicking a few more links, including some that make him cringe and quickly click back, Kurt closes his laptop.

He knows what he wants, and now all he has to do is make it happen.

  
-

  
Blaine sleeps in Kurt’s room that night, and no one thinks anything of it because Kurt makes up a quick excuse about how Blaine is still nervous because of the fireworks. It’s not out of the ordinary for Blaine to sneak into Kurt’s room to sleep anyway, but he usually doesn’t cuddle so close to Kurt, nuzzling into his neck and sighing before he falls asleep, heavy and warm against Kurt’s side.

Blaine wakes up hard against Kurt’s hip and Kurt is embarrassed to find himself wishing that Blaine would start moving again, grinding against Kurt like he did before. But Blaine just rolls over onto his back and yawns, giving Kurt a few good morning licks before rolling out of bed to use the bathroom.

Kurt sighs in frustration, sliding a hand down into his underwear (it’s too hot to wear pajama pants with Blaine in the bed with him) and squeezing his eyes shut when he realizes he’s already wet. He presses his fingers down over his clit and immediately arches into the pressure, feeling heat flood his stomach and moaning softly before he thinks to stop the noise.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, walking back to Kurt’s bed, and Kurt quickly pulls his hand out of his underwear, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

“I’m fine,” Kurt mumbles, trying to sit up, but Blaine’s already crawling back onto the bed, tilting his head at Kurt.

“You were–” Blaine pauses, nostrils flaring, and Kurt wants to roll over and bury his face in the pillow because, oh god, Blaine’s  _smelling_  him. “You were making the pretty noise again.” Blaine leans closer to Kurt, oblivious to the concept of personal space as he nuzzles at Kurt’s belly, grinning when Kurt starts to pet through his hair. “Can I taste?”

Kurt blushes harder under Blaine’s sweet gaze, but the ache between his thighs wins out and he lets out a slow breath before he says, “Yeah, go right ahead, baby.”

Blaine smiles, bright and eager, and drags down Kurt’s underwear like he can’t wait to get to his pussy. Kurt laughs, kicking his underwear off and letting Blaine nudge his legs apart. His breath hitches when Blaine’s head dips down, nose dragging low on Kurt’s belly all the way down to his clit, nuzzling and breathing warmly over Kurt’s skin as he goes.

“I- I had a dream about you,” Blaine says, tucking his face shyly against the inside of Kurt’s thigh, and Kurt’s chest tightens.

“You did?”

Blaine doesn’t answer - he turns his head and opens his mouth over Kurt’s clit instead, giving short, firm licks that make Kurt gasp out.

“Okay, fine, you win,” Kurt mumbles, reaching down to pet over Blaine’s hair as he starts to lick lower, tongue slippery and hot over Kurt’s pussy.

Kurt arches up with Blaine’s mouth, trying to stay quiet but sighing gratefully at the way heat floods his stomach with every wide lick over his sensitive skin. Blaine’s tongue trails down to Kurt’s entrance, lapping up the wetness as Kurt feels himself clench up under Blaine’s tongue, squirming until Blaine gets the hint and pushes his tongue inside. He licks as deep as he can, nose pressed hard right next to Kurt’s clit, and Kurt feels pleasure surge up his spine, his legs falling open wider.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt moans, petting through Blaine’s hair and trying to not just ride his tongue. Blaine’s tongue is still sloppy and eager to taste but he’s getting better at knowing what Kurt likes, and how to lick to make Kurt’s orgasm build up faster. “So good, Blaine, baby–” Kurt bites back a groan, distracting himself with the way Blaine looks between his legs, licking into Kurt, his eyes closed and his tongue making filthy noises because of how wet Kurt is.

Kurt flushes, but he’s too close now to let embarrassment stop him, and he tries to guide Blaine’s head to lick higher, back up toward his clit. “That’s it, just–” Kurt cuts off when Blaine growls a little, but he slides his tongue out and starts to lick over Kurt’s swollen clit, little bursts of heat and pleasure that make Kurt dizzy, make his body tense up with how close he is.

Kurt bites his lip to keep from crying out when he finally comes, arching up against Blaine’s tongue and shivering as Blaine licks him through it, slowing down when Kurt starts to get sensitive.

Kurt’s panting, thighs trembling and his pussy clenching through the aftershocks, but he still notices the way Blaine hides his face against Kurt’s hip, his own hips rubbing down against the mattress.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, voice coming out scratchy, and Blaine just whines into Kurt’s skin, hips moving faster. It’s hard to mistake what he’s doing for anything else, and Kurt wiggles down the bed, reaching for Blaine and pulling him up until Blaine’s lying on top of Kurt’s chest, his cock hard against Kurt’s thigh through his shorts.

“Hey, it’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt says softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine as his hips slow and his whines get less desperate and confused, his nose nuzzling into the crook of Kurt’s neck. “Does… does that happen a lot?”

Blaine shakes his head, eyes so wide and dark when he looks up at Kurt that it makes Kurt shiver again. “Only around you. The way you smell, and–” Blaine ducks his head back down, hiding his face, and Kurt pets soothingly through his hair.

“And what, Blaine?”

“When I dreamed about you. About licking you and- and being inside you, with you underneath me. It felt good, made me want more,” Blaine finishes in a low voice, almost panting.

Kurt feels his stomach twist, heat flooding his face. “Really?”

Blaine nods, licking his lips. “Can I still cuddle with you, though? I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Hey, you’re always good for me, Blaine,” Kurt says, holding Blaine tight and petting over the back of his neck. “My sweet boy.” Kurt tries to ignore the throbbing between his legs, the ache that seems to be insatiable, and says, “Are you still gonna sleep with me tonight?”

Blaine’s face lights up and he licks Kurt’s chin in answer, making Kurt laugh. Kurt rubs at Blaine’s back for a while until Burt calls Blaine downstairs, and Kurt tells him to go ahead, watching Blaine roll out of bed to hurry downstairs. 

After Blaine’s gone, and Kurt gets up to make sure the door is shut, he settles back in bed and slides his fingers down between his legs to feel how swollen and wet he still is, his eyes falling shut when his fingertips brush over his clit. 

He shudders from the little surge of arousal, the way the ache inside him just gets hotter when he presses the tips of two fingers inside, imagining Blaine’s instead. Kurt’s only ever had his fingers and Blaine’s tongue inside, and the idea of something thick and long filling him up again and again makes him clench down, groaning in frustration when he finally drags his fingers back up to his stomach.

Now that he knows how Blaine feels - that Blaine wants him just as much, that he got hard just from going down on Kurt - Kurt doesn’t want to wait anymore. 

  
-

  
By some lucky twist of fate, Burt and Carole go out that evening, and Finn pats Kurt on the shoulder before disappearing to Rachel’s house for the night. They won’t be back until late, which gives Kurt and Blaine the house to themselves for at  _least_  four hours, and the idea makes Kurt’s stomach flip with excitement and nerves.

Once Finn’s gone, Kurt wanders up to his own bedroom, deciding that if Blaine follows him then Kurt will let him in, but otherwise, it’s Blaine’s decision to make. It turns out Kurt worries over nothing, though - Blaine immediately follows him up the stairs, hovering at Kurt’s doorway until Kurt invites him in and tells him to shut the door.

“C'mere, boy,” Kurt says warmly, and Blaine moves quickly over to the bed, his tail swishing happily behind him.

Kurt smiles, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his chest at the sight of Blaine, always so beautiful and eager to please. He holds out a hand and pulls Blaine onto the bed, laughing when Blaine falls half on top of him. Kurt nudges Blaine off, leaning over him so he can push Blaine’s shirt up, rubbing slowly over his belly the way Blaine loves.

Blaine’s eyes flutter shut, his lips parting slightly while Kurt rubs.

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?” Blaine wiggles a little and Kurt’s breath catches when it puts his hand lower on Blaine’s stomach, over the coarse hair low on his belly.

Kurt leans down, stomach twisting with nerves and arousal, and he kisses Blaine’s cheek before he says, “Do you wanna play with me? Like what we did before, when you taste me?”

Blaine opens his eyes slowly, and Kurt almost leans down and presses his lips over Blaine’s, his heart beating fast.

“Please,” is all Blaine says, turning his face to nuzzle his cheek against Kurt’s, and Kurt lets out a shaky breath, sliding off the bed to stand up.

Blaine watches Kurt undress, staring in that curious, shameless way he has while Kurt pulls off his shirt, then his pants and underwear. Blaine squirms out of his clothes before Kurt even asks him to, and Kurt can feel his face flushing when he lets himself look, watching muscle flex under skin and watching the way Blaine’s cock bobs up, already half-hard.

“Taste?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, settling down on the bed on his back and sucking in a sharp breath when Blaine goes straight to it, burying his mouth against Kurt’s pussy and licking. He gives long, hard licks that make heat twist up, make Kurt even wetter because Blaine’s being a little rougher than usual and Kurt is still sensitive.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt moans, tilting his head back and petting through Blaine’s curls as Blaine keeps licking hungrily at Kurt. His tongue sweeps wide over Kurt’s flushed skin, down to his entrance where Blaine’s already trying to lick inside.

Kurt lifts his ass off the bed to press closer, arching up with the slippery hot pressure of Blaine’s long tongue and trying not to squeeze gratefully around it when Blaine’s tongue pushes past Kurt’s entrance.

Blaine growls as he licks, like he can’t get enough of Kurt even though Kurt is dripping wet, his thighs already tensing and his stomach tightening.

“C'mon, baby, that’s it,” Kurt gasps, fingers stroking behind Blaine’s ears and holding his face against Kurt’s pussy. Blaine makes a soft whining noise and starts to lap wetly over Kurt’s clit, again and again until Kurt’s body tightens and then pleasure is rushing through him, lazy heat flooding his veins and making him slump back onto the bed, gasping out for breath.

Blaine licks him softly through it, panting, and Kurt finally has to tug at Blaine’s hair to pull his face away when he gets over-sensitive.

“Come up here, sweetie,” Kurt says hoarsely, and Blaine moves obediently up Kurt’s body, licking over his neck and, briefly, down over his hard, pink nipples. Kurt shivers, feeling pleasure tingle up his spine and filing  _that_ reaction away for later.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand and brings it up toward his face, smiling reassuringly at Blaine when he tilts his head.

“Can you do me a big favor, Blaine?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods immediately, watching Kurt’s face carefully as Kurt pets over Blaine’s hand. “You know–” Kurt pauses and lets out a shaky breath, fully aware of how hard he’s blushing when he continues, “you know when you lick inside me, down there? Can you use your fingers like- like this?" 

Kurt closes his eyes and sucks two of Blaine’s fingers past his lips, smiling when Blaine huffs out a laugh and then watching his expression change to something darker when Kurt starts to suck around Blaine fingers, his tongue sliding over them. Kurt pulls back and Blaine looks down at his hand curiously, then back up at Kurt.

"Like this,” Kurt says, guiding the wet fingers down his stomach and between his legs, feeling them slip over Kurt’s wet pussy until they’re brushing down over his entrance. “In, but be gentle.”

Once Blaine realizes what Kurt wants, he presses the two fingers up into Kurt’s body, past tight, squeezing resistance until they sink in deeper. Blaine’s looking down at his hand in awe and Kurt feels pleasure surge in his belly, trying to relax around Blaine’s thick fingers instead of just clenching down greedily around them like he wants to.

It’s so  _thrilling_ , having someone else do this to him. Blaine doesn’t really know how to get a rhythm going but he strokes slow and deep, wiggling his fingers occasionally and making Kurt moan, his legs spreading wider. He knows he’s going to need more if he wants to take all of Blaine (Kurt knows he’s still blushing, heat prickling all over his skin, and the idea of being stuck on Blaine’s knot doesn’t help), but two already feels like so much, stretching Kurt more than he’s ever stretched himself.

“You can add another finger,” Kurt says, and Blaine nods and does just that, thankfully dragging the finger through Kurt’s wetness before sliding it inside and continuing to work Kurt open. Kurt starts to feel an ache deep inside, hot and heavy, and he isn’t sure if he can come like this, but he doesn’t think it would take much more to get him there.

After four fingers Kurt realizes that Blaine has started to rock his hips a little against Kurt’s leg, making soft, choked back sounds, and the proof that Blaine is just as turned on by this as Kurt is makes him say, “You can take your fingers out now, sweetie.”

Kurt catches Blaine licking at his fingers to clean them and he takes a deep breath, ignoring the insistent throbbing between his legs and rolling over onto his knees and elbows. He looks back to see Blaine kneeling next to him, cock jutting out in front of him, swollen and hard. Kurt’s pussy clenches just from the thought, and Kurt waits until Blaine is looking at his face and not between his legs to say, “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Blaine?”

Blaine looks helplessly from Kurt’s dripping pussy to his face, his stomach and arm muscles twitching like he wants to move. “K- Kurt?”

Kurt takes another deep breath, trusting Blaine’s instincts and spreading his legs wider, presenting himself. “Come up, Blaine. I want you to, baby, it’s okay.”

After a few more seconds, something inside Blaine finally seems to snap, and he tackles Kurt, draping himself over Kurt’s back and hugging his arms around Kurt’s chest to keep him in place.

“There we go, that’s it,” Kurt says softly, encouraging, and he feels Blaine’s hips start to grind against his ass, his cock sliding wetly over Kurt’s pussy and up over his hole.

As hot as it is to feel Blaine thrusting weakly at him, trying to find friction for his cock, Kurt is  _so_  not ready for the way Blaine’s cock nudges over his asshole, so he reaches back and wraps his fingers around Blaine’s cock, marveling at how warm and thick it is as he guides it toward his pussy.

“A- ah, good boy,” Kurt gasps, feeling the tip of Blaine’s cock rub over his entrance, and finally the blunt head starts to push in, pressing slow even though Kurt can feel how tense Blaine is above him, straining to hold back. Kurt isn’t about to complain, though, because Blaine’s  _big_ , so much bigger and fuller than Kurt had imagined, and there’s a slight sting at first.

Once Blaine is buried all the way in, nose pressed into Kurt’s back and hips twitching in little, barely-restrained spasms, the sting starts to fade into something better, a kind of deep, aching heat that makes arousal unfurl in Kurt’s belly.

“Kurt, it feels– I  _can’t_ –”

“Shh, it’s okay, Blaine. You’re my sweet boy, y- yeah,” Kurt moans, having trouble wrapping his mind around comforting words when his pussy is so full, and Kurt can  _feel_  Blaine throbbing hotly inside him.

And then, in an instant, Blaine is pulling back and snapping his hips forward again, filling Kurt in one fast, hard stroke that leaves Kurt gasping for breath and grabbing at the sheets.

And Blaine doesn’t  _stop_.

Kurt can’t do much besides keep his legs spread and his ass tilted up as Blaine thrusts in again and again, hips moving jerky and imperfect but somehow that’s even  _better_. Blaine isn’t trying to please Kurt or letting his shyness get in the way now - he’s just taking, following instinct and burying his cock deep inside Kurt as fast as his hips let him, and the thought of Blaine using him like that makes Kurt wild with want.

Kurt can hear him panting, hear the frustrated, desperate little growls as Blaine’s hips tire but he doesn’t want to stop pounding into Kurt, chasing the slick heat and tightness. Kurt’s pussy is already throbbing, the ache a bright heat every time Blaine’s buried deep inside, and it isn’t until something round and wide starts nudging at Kurt’s entrance that he remembers the part he had been fantasizing about most.

“Mine,  _mine_ ,” Blaine growls, and Kurt manages to choke out, “Yours, Blaine, all yours,” because it’s true, he’s taking everything Blaine’s giving him, heat twisting up tight in his stomach whenever he feels the knot bump into his already stretched entrance.

Blaine’s trying to drive his cock deeper now, hips moving at a frantic, unsteady pace, and Kurt tangles his fingers into the sheet underneath him and tries to relax, moaning when Blaine’s hands scramble to hold onto Kurt and he shimmies up Kurt’s body, nipping at the back of his neck.

“C'mon, baby, that’s it,” Kurt pants, reaching back with with one hand to grip his ass and pull himself open, feeling the swollen part of the base of Blaine’s cock push harder at his entrance, trying to stretch it impossibly wide.

Blaine is eager, determined, and with a few more hard thrusts, his cock finally sinks all the way inside, the swollen knot stretching Kurt open until it slips inside.

Kurt cries out at the heavy pressure, the way it fills him up and presses everywhere at once. Blaine’s hips still, finally, and he grinds in deep, ensuring that his knot will stay inside when he starts to come.

No matter how many times Kurt imagined this, nothing compares to actually being underneath and stuck to Blaine, feeling his cock swell even bigger, his teeth dragging over the back of Kurt’s neck even though Kurt couldn’t be more submissive to Blaine right now.  _Breeding_  is the word all those websites used - Kurt is being bred by his pet, trapped where he is until Blaine’s finished with him, and Kurt lets out another quiet moan, resting his cheek on the mattress.

Kurt can tell the second Blaine starts to come, because the pressure of his swollen knot eases slightly only to be replaced with the hot rush of Blaine spilling inside him, slowly filling Kurt with his come. 

Kurt assumes it’s going to last a while and he slumps down onto the bed, knowing Blaine will stay on top of him, inside him, until he’s finished.

“Mine,” Blaine says softly, sounding less fierce about it and more sweet, almost shy, and Kurt smiles.

“Uh huh, Blaine. All yours.” Kurt feels his stomach clench a little when he says it, the reality of the fact he’s having  _sex_  with his  _pet_  finally hitting him. As much as the shame makes him flush, though, it also makes arousal flare, being stuck underneath Blaine like this, kept in place by his knot.

Kurt reaches down underneath himself to rub slowly over his clit, moaning into the mattress at the way heat floods his stomach like he’s been on the edge of an orgasm this whole time, too focused on the knot to realize it, and Blaine noses at the back of Kurt’s neck, whining softly.

“Blaine, baby, I have to–” Kurt doesn’t finish, and all it takes is the slippery pressure of his fingers moving fast over his clit and Blaine biting at the back of Kurt’s shoulder for Kurt to come, thighs twitching helplessly and pussy clenching down hard over Blaine’s cock.

Blaine groans, licking at Kurt’s shoulder as if in apology, but Kurt is already loose and pliant from his orgasm, shivering through the aftershocks and huffing out a laugh from the way Blaine’s cock twitches inside him, the way his come feels still filling Kurt up. Kurt’s amazed it isn’t leaking out, isn’t dripping down between his thighs from how long it’s been already.

Kurt feels suddenly sleepy, lazy even though every time Blaine grinds his hips forward it sends little sparks of pleasure up Kurt’s spine. Kurt moves to his side and Blaine just follows, spooning up behind Kurt and giving slow, soothing long licks to his shoulders and neck.

Blaine’s breath hitches every now and then, or he buries his face against Kurt’s skin and whines, and Kurt eventually asks, “Does that feel good, Blaine?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine says immediately, voice shaky and happy, and Kurt smiles. “Do you feel good too?”

“Mmm, I feel amazing. Sweet boy,” Kurt whispers, rocking his hips back slowly with Blaine’s even though he’s still sore, too sensitive to come again right now.

It takes a little while longer of petting and gentle encouragement from Kurt, but finally Blaine’s knot is small enough for him to ease his hips away from Kurt’s. They both wince when the knot still pulls at the skin of Kurt’s entrance, stretching him open wide before popping out, but the sudden emptiness is even weirder for Kurt. He can feel himself clench down around nothing, feel come slowly start to slide out, and he isn’t sure where Blaine finds the energy to slide back down between Kurt’s legs, holding them open as he starts to lick.

“Blaine, that’s–” Kurt cuts off as Blaine starts to lap at the come leaking out of Kurt, his tongue wide and gentle over Kurt’s sore, swollen skin. “Oh.” Kurt rolls over onto his back and lets his legs drop open, one hand reaching down to pet lazily over Blaine’s hair as he says, “Always such a good boy for me, sweetie.”

Blaine makes a happy rumbling noise and keeps licking, until he’s cleaned up most of the slippery come and Kurt is humming, arching his hips up so that when Blaine finally licks over his clit, it doesn’t take long for Kurt to come, the heated rush of his orgasm leaving him shaky and barely able to move.

“C'mere boy,” Kurt says, and Blaine nuzzles his way up Kurt’s stomach and chest, settling warmly on top of him, his cock finally starting to go soft. “You okay?” Kurt asks, stroking a hand through Blaine’s curls, and Blaine just huffs out a laugh and then licks Kurt, right under his chin, his tail wagging slowly.

“Okay,” Kurt says with a grin, thankful his door is locked because he’s pretty sure he’s about to fall asleep. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Mine,” Blaine mumbles sleepily, resting his cheek on Kurt’s chest, and Kurt doesn’t even mind the heaviness of Blaine on top of him right now, too exhausted to protest.

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt whispers, fingers curling up into Blaine’s hair and his other hand coming up to wrap around Blaine’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/28109629372/so-good-to-me-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
